Sabriel Kink
by rainistorm
Summary: Hey hey, it's Sabriel Week! So have some kinky (kinda) Sabriel sex .Gabriel, Sam and sex. That's about it.


Gabriel held a tired Sam around the waist, the younger man's large body weighing heavily onto the angel's. The hunt they had done was harder than usual, and had held many tribulations. Neither of the men had gotten hurt, but Sam was exhausted.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Sammy?" Sam shook his head, brown hair covering his blue-green eyes as he tripped a bit, being caught immediately by his husband.

"Shower." Sam mumbled, trying to push Gabriel into the direction of the bathroom. Gabe nodded and headed in, using his mojo to make their clothes disappear and turn the water on. Soon steam was filling the room and Gabriel helped Sam under the spray. Ever since they had began dating several years ago, Dean and Castiel had began to get their own hotel rooms. That worked for Sam, especially when he started dating Gabriel, so they didn't worry about closing the door.

Sam rested his head against Gabriel's as the angel washed his lover's body, holding him up as Sam's eyes became heavier. Soon, Sam was breathing deeper, his weight pressing down harder on Gabriel as he dozed off. Gabe chuckled, stroking Sam's wet hair off of his neck.

Suddenly, a warm stream was hitting his thigh, but it wasn't the water. He looked down to see that Sam was releasing himself onto him, yellow-tinted liquid hitting Gabriel and running down his leg to mix with the water below. Gabriel gasped slightly, shocked.

Unknown to Gabriel, Sam used to wet the bed when he was a child. Dean would always cover for him with John, and Sam grew out of it. However, being exhausted and under the water, Sam had accidentally relaxed himself too muh.

Gabriel felt himself begin to harden, and he panicked slightly. His head snapped up and he let out a sigh of relief to see that Sam's eyes were still closed. The stream faltered and stopped, but Gabriel's member was now fully erect. He used his powers to make Sam appear in bed, clean and dry and still sleeping soundly, but the angel stayed in the shower.

He frowned at his erection, embarrassed at what had caused it. But Sam doing that had felt good, and he was really frikkin horny now. He palmed his hard cock, pressing his head against the wall, honey-brown hair tossed behind him. A soft moan escaped his lips as he began to stroke himself softly at first, but gaining speed. He thought of Sam and thumbed the slit of his head, biting his lip to keep from yelping out his husband's name. He felt dirty and it made him horny as fucking Hell.

"S-Sammy!" He whimpered quietly, cumming onto the tiled wall. He grunted, quickly cleaning the mess and joining Sam in bed, where he cuddled up to him closely for the night.

-

The next day was much better, as they had it off. Dean and Cas spent the day in their hotel room, doing things that Sam and Gabriel chose not to think about, while the other couple spent it at an art museum. Sam loved going to museums with Gabriel, because the angel would tell him things about the artists themselves.

"Oh, Van Gogh? The dude was a total jackoff. He was totally into pranks though, and we used to fuck with his neighbor Jeffery all the time. One time, I brought back a whoopee cushion and Vincent and I made Jeffery shit himself he got so scared!" Gabriel recounted as Sam admired the artwork and snickered, gaining glares from nearby and confused people.

They stopped by a diner afterwards and Sam ordered several cups of water, which was unusual for him.

"Oh God, you're not on another health kick, are you?" Gabriel groaned. Last time, Sam decided to try to make Gabriel eat rice cakes and cut down on sweets, much to Gabe's torture.

"No. I'm just feeling like water." Sam replied simply, but he looked away when he said it. His face screwed up a bit as he took a sip and Gabriel glared at him for a few seconds before letting it go.

When they got back to the hotel, Gabriel had forgotten about the incident completely, tossing his jacket to the side and hopping onto the unmade bed.

"I'm getting a shower. Wanna join?" Sam asked, slipping off his shirt. Gabriel jumped up happily, stripping off his own clothes in reply.

Sam pulled his angel under the hot water, kissing him passionately. He tasted of the cake he ate at dinner.

"Gabriel!" Sam moaned out as Gabriel ground against him, grinning playfully.

Suddenly, Gabriel was pushed against the wall, hands held above him by his wrists. Normally, Sam couldn't possibly have the strength to move Gabriel, but when they were in bed, or alone, Gabe had learned to make himself weak enough for Sam to push him around jokingly or in this kind of way.

Gabriel moaned gently as Sam dove in and sucked on his neck, marking his mate.

"Y'know.." Sam whispered into Gabe's ear, nibbling on it in between words. "I wasn't asleep the whole time."

Gabriel looked up, hazel eyes confused. "I don't.." He started, but suddenly felt something against him. He looked down to see that Sam was pissing on him again, but it was completely intentional this time.

Gabriel moaned loudly as Sam moved the stream to hit Gabe's own member, which was quickly hardening.

"Sam!" He gasped out, his husband grinning wickedly.

"Do you like this?" Sam whispered, voice hoarse with lust. Gabriel nodded his head, whimpering a bit. "Of course you do, you dirty little slut." He growled.

His stream began to falter and he grew hard, rubbing himself against Gabriel's thigh. There was a small bead of precome on Gabriel's erection, but it was quickly washed away by the water.

"Fuck me." Gabriel moaned, throwing his head back.

"Such an eager little boy." Sam groaned, gripping Gabe by the hair and turning him around roughly so his stomach was against the wall, erection rubbing against the cold tile and making him gasp.

"Spread." Sam demanded and Gabriel did as he was told, popping his ass out and separating his legs. Sam rubbed his dick against Gabriel's crack, a groan escaping his lips. His hand slipped down Gabriel's back slowly, fingers teasing him, and he pressed one into his angel's hole. Gabriel whined in pleasure, pressing his ass closer to Sam.

Sam entered another finger, but kept them in there, not moving. "Fuck yourself." He ordered. Gabriel whimpered, but began to move, making Sam's fingers go in and out of his opening. He moved himself faster, mewling as Sam bit at his neck.

"Sammy, please!" He yelped out, panting slightly. Sam grinned wickedly but removed his fingers, replacing them instead with his throbbing erection. He rubbed the precome forming there onto the small of Gabriel's back before pushing into his husband, making the smaller man jerk forward a bit. When Sam was all the way in, he stopped again, leaning closer to Gabriel and pushing his mouth to the angel's ear. Gabriel whimpered at the feel of Sam's hot breath on him, arms shaking.

Sam wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's dick and began pumping, making his husband writhe from the unexpected pleasure. He then thrust forward with one hard movement before stopping completely once more.

"Stop being.. such a tease.." Gabriel groaned out, pressing his forehead to the tiles. He flexed his fingers, trying desperately not to start fucking himself once more.

"If you insist." Sam smirked, slamming into Gabriel hard, his entire length going into Gabe's ass. Gabriel shouted out loudly in surprise, yelling his husband's name. Sam groaned, pumping into Gabriel, hitting his prostate and making him shudder and twitch under him. Gabriel came onto the tile for the second time in 24 hours, crying out loudly. Sam followed soon after, filling his husband with his hot seed. He turned Gabriel around, kissing him deeply. Their tongues mingled for several minutes before they finally broke apart.

"I love you so much." Sam mumbled quietly, exhausted.

"I love you too, Samsquatch." Gabriel rubbed his nose against Sam's playfully.

Sam felt something against his leg and jumped a bit. He looked down and saw that Gabriel was peeing on him.

"Ew, Gabey!" Sam said playfully, swatting at the angel.

"What? I had to pee."


End file.
